


Absolutely Beautiful

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. I need to write this and I wanted to build up my OUAT collection. It's a recovery fic for Regina that she's crying in the bathroom and Robin helps.





	Absolutely Beautiful

I sat on the bathroom floor, not bothering to wipe my nose or dry my eyes. I heard the Robin knock on the door and ask me to open the door but I ignored him simply looked to the other end. Like the thief he is, he picked the lock and burst in.

He put his hands up to not startle me and sat next to me. He opened his arms and I cuddled into him.

“You know, you looked so beautiful,” He said and that comment made me start crying even more. Robin started to rub circles on my back. “More beautiful than all the flowers in world, you put them to shame.”

After a minute I stopped crying and I looked up at Robin.

“I don’t deserve you,” I said trying to get move away and although Robin didn’t try to physically stop me he spoke which caught my attention.

“It’s the other way around,” He said taking out a handkerchief and cleaning my face but letting me get close to him. “I don’t think I’ve ever meet someone so headstrong and amazing as you. Or a better mother. I don’t know what me or Roland would do without you.”

I moved back toward him, closing my eyes. Words that I desperately needed to hear.

“I admire your strength. I strive to be as strong as you,” Robin said and I smiled against his shoulder.

“Thank you,” I said, not moving and wanting to be as close as possible to him. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably find a way to continue to be strong,” He said kissing my forehead. “You can always come to me if you need that way.”

We spent a couple more minutes on the floor as I collected my thoughts and I completely stopped crying. We got up but I reached out and touched his elbow before leaving.  
“Thank you, Robin,” I said and I leaned forward so our foreheads would touch. As I closed my eyes I felt his hand brushing against my cheek.

“Any time,” Robin said putting a finger under my chin and I opened my eyes to look at him. “Because you deserve it.”


End file.
